


【翻译】柜事秘闻/四次小队发现超级小子睡在奇怪的地方，一次他们并未

by liangdeyu



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, 小超中心全员友情向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 超级小子也许为离开卡德摩斯而开心，但其他人注意到他在适应试管外的生活时出了一点问题。





	【翻译】柜事秘闻/四次小队发现超级小子睡在奇怪的地方，一次他们并未

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closeted: or, Four Times The Team Found Superboy Sleeping Somewhere Weird And One Time They Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155764) by [ciaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan). 



> 旧翻搬运

Wally周六早上到达正义山时正好看见蝙蝠机离开，于是他跑过去跟罗宾一起从停机坪进了大门。

中央会议室里没有人，因此他们从走廊漫步到卧室区，看到火星姑娘正在敲超级小子的门。

“超级小子？”她叫道，“早饭我做了薄饼哦。”

“你好啊~”Wally对她笑道，“我喜欢你的厨艺。”

超级小子的房间里没有回应，一点声音都没有。

罗宾伸手推开了未上锁的门，屋内空无一人。“我猜他已经起床了。”罗宾说。

“我今早还没见过他。”火星姑娘回答，微微皱眉的表情很可爱。

Wally跑遍了整座山，四处搜索，经过厨房时还吃掉了桌上的三块烤焦的薄饼，但是到处都找不到超级小子。也许他在外面？

他回到超级小子的房间时罗宾正在说话：“他可能只是生个闷气，开会时他会出现的。”

“没看到他，”Wally大声说，“不过我有个想法！”他猛然拉开小超衣柜的门，这克隆人就站在里面，着装整齐，双眼紧闭。他就这么站着睡着在一排空衣架和一件破损的太阳能套装旁边。“他在我家也这样过。”

“超级小子喜欢呆在衣柜里？”火星姑娘问。罗宾咯咯笑。  
“醒醒，小超，出柜啦！”Wally对他喊。罗宾笑得更大声了。

超级小子睁开眼怒视他。

“我做了薄饼。”火星姑娘提示道，接着退后一步漂浮起来，叹息着飞出了房间，这期间超级小子一直保持着他的怒目而视。

Wally意识到小超是个有起床气的人，然后抓起小罗跑了出去。

***

Kaldur在午夜时分走进浴室，并没有开灯。为防夜间突发警报，他不能放弃职责溜回海里，而浴室就在他的卧室隔壁，所以他可以来这儿。虽然如此他也尽量保持安静，因为他并不想让其他人知道此事。他不必近水，但是他想要近水，水让他感觉舒适。

他打开水龙头让水渐渐充满浴缸，而就在此时他适应了黑暗的眼睛看见了一个淋浴隔间下露出的一双脚。淋浴头并没有打开，那双脚一动不动，穿着毛茸拖鞋。

Kaldur让水龙头继续开着，自己慢慢走向那个隔间以确认里面那人没出什么状况。

他小心地打开门，看见超级小子站在里面。后者靠在隔间的角落里睡着了，身穿一套飞满了缩小版超人图案的睡衣。

超级小子睁开眼对Kaldur眨了眨。

“这里让你想起你的储仓，”Kaldur说，超级小子点头。“这样你才能睡好，你还没有学会怎么在床上睡觉。”

超级小子看起来既恼怒又尴尬。Kaldur以手示意自己身后装满水的浴缸，其意不言自明。

“互相保密？”

超级小子歪歪头勾起唇角：“好，成交。”

Kaldur向他回以微笑然后关上门，转身走向浴缸和一场更放松的睡眠。

***

M'gann蹦蹦跳跳地走进厨房，今天准备尝试做一种新的早餐。昨天是墨西哥煎蛋，前天是黑绿豆米饼，这次她想试试炒饭。这道主食里有这么多材料，而且每一种都可以烹饪！

她很高兴这里的炉子是电动的，她曾经见过煤气灶的图片，那东西似乎是件可怕的厨房仪器。

她走向食品贮藏室，然后停下脚步。

超级小子在那儿，睡着了，只穿着内裤。她认为那种衣物种类被称为拳击短裤，虽然它好像跟拳击没什么关系。他的头靠在架子上的一大袋面粉上，拳击短裤是黑色的，边上有一个黄色的S盾形。

超级小子没有醒来，于是M'gann食指抵唇做了个人类的噤声手势，用她的心灵感应能力慢慢地拿出了想要的一罐豆子和一袋土豆，接着踮着脚尖退回流理台。她会非常安静地做饭，而超级小子会在番茄炒土豆的香味中醒来，然后他很有可能跟她共进早餐，面露微笑。

他也有可能跺着脚离开房间，就像往常一样。

不过希望永存。

***

Dick终于打赢了电子游戏。他在最后阶段遇到点阻碍，因为闪电小子在他身边的沙发上睡着了，一直不停地垂过头来在他肩膀上流口水。当他放下手柄时小闪更进一步倒过来，脑袋落在他的大腿上。Dick叹了口气，然后低下头捏住小闪的脸颊。

一声痛呼接着红光一闪，闪电小子揉着脸出现在房间的另一头，而Dick的肩膀和大腿仍然潮湿着，Dick瞪着小闪，在会议桌边交谈的海少侠和火星姑娘抬起头。

“如果你们现在有空的话，”海少侠冷静地说，“也许我们能再看一次今晚任务地点的蓝图？超级小子在哪儿？”

闪电小子耸耸肩，仍然对Dick皱着眉头，火星姑娘摇头，Dick抬手轻敲电脑，然后也皱了皱眉。“他的通讯器还在房间里，就在这儿。”他指向自己左边的墙，就指着……储藏柜的门。

四个人一起叹了口气。

闪电小子跑过去拽开柜门，超级小子就在那里。

Dick不得不承认超级小子大概算有进步，因为这次他至少是抱臂坐在地板上的，穿靴子的脚搭在闲置的电脑硬件上，头抵着拖把柄。

“小超，你还在柜里呐？”闪电小子说，Dick不能自已地笑出声，“还没出柜啊？”

“出柜是个漫长的过程，”Dick在笑声的间隙说，“你必须一而再再而三地出才行。”

超级小子站起身时恼怒地撇嘴，“你们为什么一直笑’柜’这个字？”他咆哮道，“到底是什么意思？”Dick扫视一圈看到了火星姑娘和海少侠脸上的困惑，然后他撞上闪电小子的视线，两人爆发一阵大笑。

***

超级小子打着哈欠伸了伸懒腰，然后对着电视眨眼。不久之前他正在看一个关于蝙蝠的纪录片，而现在电视上播的是鲨鱼的相关内容。他环顾整个空旷的，黑暗的房间。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，感觉就好像刚刚睡醒。

他的确是。他刚刚睡醒。他看电视时躺在沙发上睡着了。

他把抱枕紧紧搂在怀里，他很有可能重现这次胜利。


End file.
